Honest
by Sayaka Matou
Summary: Petra takut, ia akan kehilangan pria yang sangat ia cintai, karena Rivaille mengatakan bahwa ia dirinya akan menikahi seorang wanita.


Hari menjelang petang, sesosok pria bertubuh 160 cm berdiri di balik pintu ruangan yang kelihatannya sangat tertutup, mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk." Terdengar seseorang dari dalam pintu. Ia membukanya.

"Oh, Levi. Duduklah. Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau kemari."

"Irvin, Aku minta bantuanmu."

Irvin diam.

"Aku..." Rivaille menunduk

"Hah?" Pria tinggi besar mengerutkan kening sambil meletakkan dua cangkir kopi di meja yang ada di depannya.

"Aku..."

"Katakanlah, Levi. Aku akan membantumu." Irvin duduk di samping _Lance Corporal _itu.

"... Aku ingin menikahinya.. Bulan depan." Ucapnya keras. Mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada Irvin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Honest © Sayaka Matou

Pairing: Rivaille / Petra Ral **「リヴァイペト」**

Warning : weird, OOC, gaje, dkk (cari tau sendiri)

ENJOY!

.

.

.

"... Aku ingin menikahinya! Bulan depan."

Petra melewati ruangan Irvin dan mendengar kalimat Rivaille.

_Heichou.. (Lance Corporal) _Apa yang didengarnya adalah bukan rekayasa. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu ruangan Irvin. Yah... Lalu ini yang didengar oleh seorang wanita bernama Petra Ral, yang sangat menyukai _Corporal _Rivaille:

"_Ooh? Wanita itu ya?" _

"_Iya, aku tidak ingin menahannya. Aku ingin segera menikahinya tapi, kita selesaikan urusan pekerjaan ini."_

"_Kau bilang wanita itu sangat cantik, pintar dan membuatmu sangat tertarik padanya." _

"_I-iya. Aku ingin kau membantuku mempersiapkan segalanya nanti."_

"_Bereees!"_

"_Ah dan lagi, jangan sampai orang-orang disini tahu. Sebelum aku mengatakannya sendiri."_

Petra berbalik—tertunduk lesu dan hampir saja mengeluarkan airmata. Tapi ia berhasil menahannya. Lalu Petra berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu. Entah kemana.

(/*^*)/

Rivaille bangkit dari kursinya, hendak keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan arsip-arsip milik Irvin Smith. Ia berjalan membuka pintu dan kembalinya menutup rapat-rapat.

Ia melihat sehelai kertas tergeletak di depan pintu.

Sebuah surat.

Rivaille membacanya.

_Surat ini milik Petra. Dia selalu surat-menyurat dengan ayahnya._ Pikirnya. Rivaille melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket. Akan mengembalikan padanya.

"Kuharap dia tidak mendengar percakapanku dengan Irvin."

Saat berlari, Rivaille melihat Eren dan Jean sedang mengobrol dengan kawannya yang lain. Pria berambut hitam itu menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kalian lihat Petra? H h h h" Nafas Rivaille terengah.

"Tidak." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Petra, _Heichou?_" Connie melahap rotinya.

"Kau suka padanya ya?" Erenpun ikut penasaran.

"Itu sudah pasti bodoh! Kalau tidak untuk apa _Heichou_ mengejarnya sampai nafasnya terengah-engah begitu." Jean juga ikut angkat bicara, menjitak kepala Eren.

Rivaille mendecih lalu meninggalkan mereka. Kembali berlari walaupun nafasnya sedang tidak normal. Ia berlarian tak tahu arah seperti anak kecil yang sedang tersesat mencari ibunya yang jauh darinya. Dan pada akhirnya terlintas nama suatu tempat kecil yang selalu Rivaille dan kawan-kawannya kunjungi untuk melakukan rapat rahasia, Ruang Bawah Tanah.

_Dia pasti disana._

Kali ini Rivaille mengambil langkah untuk berjalan kaki. Menuruni tangga, dan sampailah ia di ruangan yang berada depat di bawah markas besar Scouting Legion.

Benar apa yang dipikirkannya. Wanita berambut pirang itu ada disana. Duduk termenung menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik tangannya di atas meja.

"Petra." Rivaille memanggil namanya.

Petra kaget, spontan ia berdiri. Ia bisa merasakan air matanya keluar dari dalam matanya. Ia menghapus cepat-cepat air matanya itu dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan kenapa kau menangis?" Rivaille mendekat. Memperhatikannya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lalu apa yang _Heichou_ lakukan?"

"Oh.. aku daritadi mencarimu."

_Mencariku?_

"Aku berkeliling ke seluruh ruangan dan ternyata kau ada disini. Aku ingin mengembalikan ini padamu. Tadi terjatuh di depan ruangan Irvin. Ini benar milikmu, kan?" Rivaille menyerahkan suratnya ke Petra. Sesegera itu Petra membukanya.

"Ini .. Benar milikku. _He-Heichou_, kau membacanya?" Petra melipat kertas itu dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Iya, aku membacanya. Maafkan aku."

"T-t-tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Kau keluarlah dari tempat ini juga. Tempat ini hanya untuk keadaan darurat dan sangat rahasia. Bukan tempat untuk bersembunyi. Kau tahu?"

Petra mengangguk. Mengikuti Rivaille dari belakang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

(/*^*)/

"A-auruo, boleh aku masuk?" Petra mengetuk pintu kamar Auruo.

"Masuklah Petra." Pria tinggi itu bisa langsung mengenali suara wanita yang disukainya dan ia telah menganggap Petra sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Ruangan ini terbuka untukmu. Kau boleh masuk kapan saja sesukamu." Auruo tidak membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia membiarkan Petra melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur. Duduk di samping pria bergaya rambut meniru Rivaille, walaupun sesungguhnya tidak mirip.

Auruo meletakkan bukunya di atas meja.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu aku..."

"Ya?" Ucapnya singkat sambil meneguk secangkir kopi panas.

"Kau tahu aku menyukainya, kan?"

"Maksudmu Rivaille?" Auruo memang terbiasa menyebut namanya tanpa gelar bila sedang tidak bersama Rivaille.

Petra mengangguk.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Auruo berpindah posisi. Mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan Petra.

"Di-dia... Dia..." Petra kembali meneteskan airmata. Auruo tampak kebingungan.

_Pasti Rivaille melakukan sesuatu pada Petra. Sampai membuatnya menangis begini._

"Lanjutkanlah. Ada apa dengan Rivaille?" Kali ini Auruo memegang bahu Petra. Tanpa mereka sadari, Rivaille sudah mengintip dari balik jendela.

_Apa yang mereka bicarakan?_ Rivaille tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka omongkan. Yang terdengar hanya isak tangis dari wanita itu.

Petra tidak sanggup bicara lagi. Air matanya mengalir deras.

Auruo memeluknya perlahan.

*gulp* Dari balik jendela Rivaille menyaksikannya secara langsung. Seorang Auruo memeluk Petra. Membuat hati Rivaille berdegup kencang.

Cemburu?

_Cih! Bahkan aku belum pernah memeluknya... _Batin Rivaille dalam hati.

Rivaille ingin pergi dari sana tetapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan dan bicara padanya : 'hei, tunggu! Akan ada sesuatu lagi yang terjadi setelah ini!'

"Rileks.. Ceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri. Jangan tegang." Auruo menenangkan Petra dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku.. ti-tidak berani berbicara keras-keras.. A-ku akan membisikkan-nya di telingamu.." Petra lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Auruo.

"Dia akan menikahi seorang wanita bulan depan." Bisiknya. Dan segera ia kembali ke posisi semula.

Auruo tersentak kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Benarkah?"

Petra mengangguk.

"Aku mendengarnya dia berbicara pada _Commander_ Irvin tentang hal itu."

Air matanya kembali mengalir perlahan membasahi pipinya.

"Kau mulai menangis lagi.." Auruo menghapus air matanya secara lembut. Dengan perasaan.

Rivaille masih memperhatikan dari balik jendela.

_Auruo!_

Auruo memajukan kursinya mendekat ke Petra. Mendekatkan wajahnya lalu bibirnya dan... Ciuman itu terjadi sekilas.

Lagi-lagi Rivaille menyaksikan adegan itu. Yang pertama pelukan, yang kedua menghapus air mata, dan kali ini ciuman.

_Apa-apaan mereka sebenarnya?_

Rivaille tak tahan lagi. sekarang ia beranjak pergi secepatnya dari sana. Tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. rasa itu.. mengganggunya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Petra meraba bibirnya yang baru saja tersentuh oleh milik Auruo.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu lebih rileks. Dan menghilangkan kesedihanmu. Kuharap itu bekerja."

Petra tertunduk diam.

Hening sesaat.

"A-Auruo.. Bo-bolehkah aku menginap disini semalam? Aku belum sanggup berjalan ke kamar Rivaille, Eren dan Erd."

"Ya.. Boleh saja.." Ucapnya singkat.

(/*^*)/

-NEXT DAY-

Hari menjelang siang. Kantung mata Rivaille masih saja terlihat. Semalaman ia memikirkan hal menakutkan itu. Si keparat Auruo dan wanita yang sebenarnya sangat ia cintai, Petra; melakukannya di depan matanya.

_Menyakitkan sekali.._ Pikir Rivaille sambil berjalan menelusuri lorong menuju ruangannya.

Ah itu dia. Si penggigit lidah. Rivaille menemukannya.

"Oh ha-hai _Heichou_." Sapa Auruo. Rivaille menatapnya dengan _death-glare -_nya dan saat itu juga...

"KEPARAT!" Rivaille meninju wajah Auruo dan membuatnya terjatuh. Sama seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada Eren.

Beruntung saat itu markas sangat sepi, jadi tidak ada orang di lorong itu.

"_He-Heichou!_ Apa-apaan?!" Auruo memegangi dahinya sang mengeluarkan darah. Memang. Pukulan Rivaille sangat keras.

"Kau..." Rivaille mencengkram kerah baju Auruo dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Beraninya kau melakukannya pada Petra!" Rivaille berteriak. "Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan semalam. Cih!"

_Hah? Jadi dia tahu semuanya? Lalu ... kenapa ? kemarahannya nyata sekali dan lagi.. dia akan menikah bulan depan. E-eh? Jangan-jangan wanita itu Petra?_

"Tu-tunggu _Heichou! _Aku akan menjelas-"

"DIAM!"

Irvin dan Petra datang tiba-tiba.

Petra terkejut melihat Rivaille mencengkram kerah baju Auruo. Sentak menyadari Petra melihat tindakannya, Rivaille melepaskan lengan baju pria itu. Irvin hanya diam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? _Heichou!_ Apa itu kau yang membuat dahinya berdarah?"

Rivaille diam.

"Jawab, _Heichou!_" Petra membantu Auruo berdiri.

"Irvin, kau urus bocah ini. Petra, ikut aku ke ruanganku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Petra dan Rivaille memasuki suatu ruangan yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal. Seperti perpustakaan. Tapi sebenarnya bukan.

"_Heichou_."

Rivaille berbalik.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Rivaille. Cukup keras hingga membuat pipinya memerah.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan pukulan itu pada Auruo, anak buahmu sendiri.' Suara Petra meninggi. "Kau keterlaluan!" lanjutnya.

Rivaille diam seperti anjing yang dimarahi majikannya. Sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang membuatmu memukulnya?!"

Rivaille masih diam, menunduk.

"_Hei-"_

"Kau yang keterlaluan, Petra. Kau berani menerima ciuman itu, milik Auruo. Aku melihatnya. Dia juga menghapus air matamu dan juga memelukmu. Itulah mengapa, aku memukul jatuh lelaki itu."

_Eeh?_

Rivaille memegang lengan Petra. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Petra.

"S-Sa-Sakit sekali.." Rivaille merasakan airmatanya mengalir membasahi baju Petra.

Petra tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Rivaille. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah melihat Rivaille menangis seperti anak kecil.

"_Heichou..._ "

Rivaille mempererat pegangannya. Nafasnya tidak stabil.

"ja-ngan mem-ben-ciku." Katanya.

"... Aku tidak akan membencimu."

_Karena aku mencintai Heichou..tapi..._

"Kau akan menikah bulan depan.. Tapi mengapa kau seperti ini, _Heichou?_"

Rivaille tersentak. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Petra. Menyandarkan badannya di tembok.

_Kenapa ia bisa tahu?_

Suasana mendadak hening. Angin berhembus mengibarkan tirai jendela yang berwarna merah darah. Rivaille dan Petra sama-sama diam membisu.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka angkat bicara.

"Petra."

"_Heichou_."

Keduanya memanggil nama satu sama lain.

"Baiklah aku akan bicara duluan." Rivaille memang sigap dalam memutuskan suatu hal. Makadari itu ia mengambil keputusan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu. Air matanya tidak lagi mengalir kini. Menghilang begitu saja karena angin.

"Petra, aku akan menikah bulan depan dan kau tahu itu. Tidak penting kau tahu hal itu darimana tapi, aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya." Rivaille mengambil langkah mendekati Petra (lagi), kali ini dengan tatapan aku-akan-memangsamu-sekarang-juga.

Petra spontan bergerak mundur. Sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti karena punggungnya menabrak tembok yang berada di belakangnya.

"_He-heichou.._ Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tangan kanan Rivaille berada di sebelah kepala Petra, menahan tembok (?)

"Hmm... Asal kau tahu, Petra." Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau adalah wanita itu. Wanita yang ingin kunikahi."

Petra diam. Wajahnya memerah mendengarnya mengatakan hal yang bahkan tidak begitu ia mengerti tepat di depan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak 5cm dari wajah sang Korporal berambut hitam.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Petra mengeluarkan wajah bingungnya.

"Haa..." Rivaille menghela nafas dan meletakkan tangan yang satunya di posisi seperti tangan kanannya. Nafasnya mengenai muka Petra, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa ini sekarang. Melihatmu berada tepat dihadapanku. Sedekat ini." Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, dan membuat mata Petra terpejam tak tahan melihatnya.

_French Kiss_

Ciuman itu terasa sangat lama bagi mereka berdua sampai bibir mereka terpisah karena Rivaille melepasnya.

Rivaille menggapai kepala bagian belakang Petra dengan tangan kanannya dan mendekatkan telinga wanita itu ke mulutnya.

"_Please be my wife._" Bisik Rivaille.

Petra bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali tak tertahankan. Rivaille masih dalam posisi yang sama, menunggu jawaban dari seorang perempuan bernama Petra Ral.

"..._Heichou_."

Rivaille diam saja.

"... Aku..."

"... Mau... menjadi istrimu." Ucapnya pelan. Tapi sepelan apapun suara Petra, Rivaille masih bisa mendengarnya.

Rivaille tersenyum dibalik telinga Petra, memeluknya dengan erat. Dan tidak ragu, ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Petra.

"Aku juga... mencintai _Heichou_."

(/*^*)/

Diluar ruangan Rivaille, ternyata mereka mengintip dari jendela apa yang terjadi di dalam. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang Rivaille-Petra bicarakan tapi sepertinya apa yang mereka pikirkan.. semuanya sejenis. Mereka juga tidak berani bicara keras-keras, agar tidak terdengar oleh dua orang makhluk yang sedang berduaan di dalam..

"Wah... mereka berdua serasi sekali.. Irvin ayo―" ―Hanji.

"Tidak, terimakasih." ―Irvin.

"Hee.. aku juga ingin seperti mereka berdua..." ―Reiner

"Romantis sekali, aku jadi ingin menangis." ―Jean.

Begitu kata mereka. Sampai saat itu seseorang menuju ruangan Rivaille.

"_Heichou...!_ Aku datang unt―" Itu Eren.

"PSSSSST!"

Yang di dalam kaget mendengar suara itu dan buru-buru memisahkan pelukannya, membeku. Seperti anak-anak yang ketahuan melihat film H oleh ayahnya.

"Eeh? Ada apa?"

Tim pengintip jendela kembali memfokuskan matanya ke jendela tapi yang mereka lihat sudah tidak seperti tadi.

Kesal terlukis di mata Hanji, Irvin, Mike, Jean, Sasha, Connie dkk saat menatap Eren.

"EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEENN!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

Eren hanya memasang tampang aku-tidak-tahu-apa-yang-terjadi.

**-END-**

**A/N :**

**Gimana fic-nya? Huee Saya-chan sengaja tambahin humor dikit di bawah dan maaf kalo garing. Gak berbakat di humor sih -...-**

**Gomen kalo agak gaje**

**Thanks for Reading! Review PLEASE~ **

**-Sayaka Matou.**


End file.
